


In Which Eridan Is A Prostitute

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drabble, HOORAY, Other, Prostitute, Sadstuck, prostitute eridan, slight sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could never say you HATE the job....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Eridan Is A Prostitute

You could never say you hate your job.

You adjust your tiny shorts and ties the laces of your boots up. This outfit is ridiculous and uncomfortable and something you would totally wear unprovoked.

You hate yourself a little for it.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you could never say you hate your job.

It was sex and sex was something you enjoyed. No emotion and no attachment. You were getting paid. There was nothing wrong with it.

You had three rules.  
-No kissing, too intimate.   
-No horn or fin touching.   
-No calling it anything other than fucking. You were selling sex, not love.

You could never say you hate your job.

Just the little things about it, like how Damara made you cut and clean your claws until they were practically useless because you didn’t want to hurt the poor humans or nooks you had to work with. You hate the fake name she gave you so humans could remember when they were drunk or high or lusty or racist. ‘Max’ You hate that. You hate the way humans treat you like you were lower than them because technically they were the low ones for buying. (You know that it’s a two way street and you hate yourself for it.)

 

You hate that you’re the only troll besides Damara, who wasnt really selling, and that your species is a fetish to some humans.

 

You hate that you’re the only male.

 

You hate the way passersbys look at you. 

 

You hate the fact that no one  
Even if they aren’t supposed to  
And even if they were  
Would ever say to you the words   
"I love you."


End file.
